The Olympic Family Comes Together
by gianahennelly
Summary: Ares finds out that Hephaestus is beating is true love Aphrodite and all top of all that Hera decided that the half bloods would spend the last week of the summer before the summer solstice with their family.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Chapter 1 Hera Brilliant Plan

Ares POV

As I laid in bed I traced a finger on the mark that the hunchback freak left on my girl and sighed I would have killed him if she would have let me but she didn't want to be on Hera's bad side. My mother wasn't all that scary was she? "Hey what are you thinking about" I looked down to see Aphrodite looking up at me her blue eye glazed over with a layer of sleep. I smiled at her "Beating that hunchback freak for laying a hand on you. You only need to say the word my love and I will beat him till he fades." She gave me a sloppy smile and shook her head no and rested her chin on my shoulder. "There is nothing that I would love more than to spend the rest of my days with my love but even now we are not meant to be. Not while Hera refuse to let me divorce that sack of shit." I grumbled under my breath my mother thinking she knows best she was the dumb ass that sat on the throne that the hunchback made for her. I shook my head sadly and there was a ringing sound I looked up to see a portal appearing in the room. Who could be IMing me this early in the morning. I groaned when the image of my mother appeared and she growled at the sight of me and Aphrodite.

"She is married what is wrong with the two of you" I shrugged my shoulder and looked at her "Yeah well it ain't my fault you're married her to that freak instead of me that was all on you." She rolled her eyes and looked at Aphrodite distastefully"Very well I had a wonderful idea the summer is coming to the end so the half blood will be going off to college and school soon and the summer solstice is coming up so I thought that you should each bring a half blood child to spend the last week here. Since you two always sneak Clarisse and Silena up here at least they would be here legally." I roll my eyes at her "You said that we could not interfere in the human realm so I decided that if they were on olympus then we wouldn't be in the affairs of mortals." She stared at me and I shrugged it off "Anyway the point being got get Clarisse and Silena. Oh wait never mind they are here in the throne room along with some other 's go you two." I mumble under my breath and nodded my head at her before I swiped my hand in the mist and the image faded. I looked down at Aphrodite and then at the large black bruise that as on her left thigh. "He do this one too" I looked at her this sad expression on her face. "don't lie to me babe" She shook her head yes and I growled fiercely I could feel my inner dragon stirring. My blood lust rising to the point of losing control, the hunchback freak started laying his hand on her because she said she would never love him he was far to ugly and crude. Well that didn't work out in her favor. "Please don't start a fight with him it would only make things worse for me when he gets home." Great now I am the asshoel, "Alright jsut don't cry and next time he tries to put his hands on you, call me." She nodded her head and we started to get dressed. I put on my usual muscle tee shirt and black jeans, I looked in the mirror and made sure that my nuclear explosion eye are away and my red brown eyes came back. "I think that is is so sweet that you change your eyes for Clarisse or what did you call her. Your little Claire Bear." I sighed and looked at her, "You told me and her that you would never mention or say anything about that to anybody." She laughed at me "And I haven't doesn't mean I can't mention to the two of you and make you embarrassed."

I shook my head ad looked at her, she looked great her blond curls were pulled up in a pony tail with her bangs tucked behind her ears, she wore something simple for once but she didn't really have a choice she didn't want anyone to see the bruise he left on her. Jeans and a cardigan that was what she wore with a pair of hiking boots which didn't seem like her but she loved them cause they were pink. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked out of the room and down the palace stairs to the throne room. This was practically the only place that the hunch back don't look for us so it was where we spent most of our time. We made it to the throne room and saw a bunch of demigod brats standing in the middle of the room. I saw Clarisse and her eyes lit up then I saw Jackson and my smile dropped, my mother on the other hand had a extremely welcoming smile on her face which isn't like her. She turned to look at the top of us and sighed. "Must you shove your shame in my face." I looked at Aphrodite and she looked at me and we laughed at her. "Very well then I explained to the half blood why they are here" I nodded my head and looked over to Jackson. All together Jackson was here for Poseidon, Annabeth for Athena, some weird little latin dude for the freak, Selina for Aphrodite, Clarisse for me of course, Katie for Demeter, Talia for Zeus thank the gods that the roman wasn't here mom would have a fit. Hermes had two kids the stoll brothers, Dionysius had Pollux or was it Castor frankly I didn't really care. Apollo kids was nowhere to be found that is probably cause he is stuck in the human realm fending for himself like the idiot he is.

"Hey you two what is your problem what did you chose these two loser over Piper and Frank" Who the hell was Frank I had this confused look on my face and I looked at Aphrodite and she shrugged her shoulders. Aphrodite looked at him and sighed "How Calypso had fallen going for a nasty little troll like you. I was so hoping that she would get a great greek hero not you. As for piper that is simple we were told to summon our most favourite children and I summoned my dearest Selena it was a no brainer. As for this Frank there is no son of Ares by that name i should know." She glared at him though her voice was gently her intense stare was not. She looked like she was trying to burn hole in the little punk it almost made me laugh. "Yes well at any rate you need to look after them while the others get here." I looked at her and shook my head no and walked over to Clarisse and hugge her "Hi daddy" I smield and hugged her a little tighter before letting her go "Hey princess. I would love to stay here and tell you how I would hate looking after them to make sure they don't destroys anything but they ain't my kids. I was going to take Claireese to get Ladon and head out for a bit." That annoying little brat that looked like a elf stared at me. "What the hell is a Ladon?" I looked at him and then at Aphrodite and she smiled. "Do you mind if we tag along I don't want to be here when the freak shows up." I nodded my head and Selena smiled wide "I have never ridden a dragon before this should be fun." Clarisse smiled at her and then at me before that brat had to interfere again. I swear I am going to smite him, "What my dad is the god of fire why do you have the dragon." That was the last straw for Aphrodite she walked over to him and glared at him summoning a short sword in her hand. "You freak of a father isn't thee god of fire he is a god of fire, his true domain is the forges and metal work. My son Aiden is the god of fire and lighting and you will not and I repeat not talk to Ares like that again or I will kill you myself." I had to laugh the kid looked like he was going to shit brick I know that she has a lot of rage and hatred for the hunch back but this was just shocking.

I smirked at him and he was completely shocked and my mother pipe up smiling and looks at the entrance to the throne room. "Well it seems like everyone else has made it" I groaned and looked up to see the rest of the olympians in the room looking at Aphrodite who was threatening the shit out of that kid and thy all seemed just as shocked as us. The hunchback freak walked over to the kid and sighed "Leo are you alright"He nodded his head and Aphrodite walked over to me and clung to my side with the girls right next to us. I looked at the hunchback a new fire burning in my eyes he made my blood boil and the very thought of him made me sick. "My dear what is wrong with you" She only sunk deeper into my side trying to hid from him and his words. I could feel the other gods looking at the three of us they must have figured that something happen to make her act like this but they would never guess what. "Hey dad" I turned to see Talia talking to the old douche of the sky and heavens, I watched as large smile grew on his face and he embraced her. I looked back to see that mom's eye was twitching I tried not to laugh but it had to be the funnest thing that I have ever seen. I look at the girls and sighed "You guys ready" They both nodded their heads and I dragged Aphrodite with me her eyes never leaving the hunchback to make sure that he didn't follow us.

I watch from the ground and Clarisse road Ladon with Selena right behind her Ladon did loops and ascended in the sky at Clarisse command. "She is getting good at coming dragons she is a chip off the old block all your kids are." I look over to see the great and mighty Zeus standing next to me. I look around and saw Aphrodite sunbathing off to the side, "what do you want?" He turned to look at me and the at the girls there was this look of longing in his eyes when he looked at Selena. "Gross don't even think about it, don't you have a daughter to be spending time with. But I guess there isn't much you can do since she is terrified of heights." He looked at me shocked and in disbelief I rolled my eyes and went back to looking at the girls making sure Ladon didn't knock them off his back by accident. "Anyway I am here to ask you about what is going on with the three of you" I didn't bother to look at him it was none of his business what right did he have to ask me what is going on. "Why does it matter father you're forced her to marry that freak hours after I had just proposed to her business with her husband and her lover is really not your concern." I looked at him tempting him to pushed me over the edge I would light this whole place up if that was what it took. "Boy don't get smart with me tell me what it going on." I rolled my eyes at him "If you want to know go ask Aphrodite you know the girl you forced to marry you deformed son." I saw Ladon start to land and I extend my dragon wings and flew over to them. Selena had a excited look on her face and a grin so large that I thought her face was about to break. Clarisse jumped off of Ladon and petted his muscle. "So how was your first ride on a dragon?" She smiled even wider and I didn't think that was even possible. "It was awesome" I laughed at her and looked over to see Zeus trying to talk to Aphrodite but she wouldn't give him the time of day. "Dad" I looked up to see the hunchback pinning her up against a mountain putting a lot of strain on her hand. He looked at me and sighed.

"What is going on with you and my wife" I stalked over to him and pucnehd him causing him to fly threw the air and looked at her wrist. "You okay Clare Bear" She nodded her head and I examined her wrist there were purple marks forming on them. "Ladon ripped him apart." He flew off chasing after the hunch back and I grabbed the girls by their waist and flew them back to the other side where Aphrodite was. "Babe it's time to go" My dad looked at me and the at Aphrodite for a quick second before he flew away. She stood up and place a hand on the small of my back. "Everything okay?" I nodded my head and walked with her and the kids back to the palace. This is going to be the longest week of my life. On the way back to the palace I ran into my brat of a little ssitre and her brat of a kid. Annabeth smile and wave at Selena and then started to have a glaring match with Claireese. Aphrodite sighed and watched at Athena walked over to us while our kids talked. "Hello dear brother and sister in law" I rolled my eyes at her she knew it was killing her to pretend to be pleasant. "Don't even try save it for someone who believes it I am going to tell you the same thing that I trold the old man it is none of your business." She looked at me and then at Aphrodite, "I'm shocked that you even caught on you're not that bright you nothing more than a wild boar." I laughed at her and glared "You really want to go cause I am so not in the mood right now." She laguedh in my face and spat at my combat boots. "Bring it you wild boar" I sighed and nodded my head and Aphrodite walked over to the kids and grabbed them by the shoulders pulling them out of the blast radius.

Athena formed a sword in her right hand and a shield in the other, it was good for defense and power but bad when it comes to speed. I formed a dagger with a black hilt and a glowing red blade. One slice will make you feel like you were just tossed in a volcano and left for waited for me to charge but I didn't move I wasn't going to give her a easy hit, she was going to have to do all the work. She charged me and used her shield to reflect light into my eyes. I simply close them and waited for Athena to be right in front of me and I blurred out of sight using all my speed to get behind her, I slice upward with my dagger cutting her from the very bottom of her back all the way up towards her left shoulder, ichor exploded from her back like when you hit a arty. She collapsed on the ground riving in agony from the burning sensations my blade gives off. "You are done already, what a let down. Let me tell you something I let you win the fights I don't want to be the god that beats up on his little sister. It's one thing to be hated and it another thing to lose the respect of my girl. She is the only reason that you haven't got your ass beat but that is about to change." I walked off towards the kids. "You guys ready to go" Aphrodite looked at me one of her eyebrows raised at me "You can't leave her here we have to get her to the palace. " I shook my head no "I don't see the point the so called king sent our god of healing to be a mortal teenager until he learns his lesson if he dies in the meantime then we are 100% screwed let's just leave her." She shook her head no and I muttered some greek curse under my breath before I lifted her up and place her on my back. She was mumbling and cursing under her breath at me, "Why not leave me there" I sighed and looked at Aphrodite and she rolled her eyes at me. "My girl you know the goddess you hate with all your might she is the only reason that I am carrying your ass back to the place."

She passed out before we even got back to the place when we got there the other halfbloods and their respective parents were sitting there having a good time. That was until I dropped Athena on the ground and started to walk away. "what the hell happened?" Annabeth was by her mother's side crying in disbelief, "Ares did it" I look at her she wasn't even going to tell the whole story. "She challenged me to a fight I told her no but she wouldn't take no for an answer I finally gave her what she wants and I am the bad guy." They all said yes at the same time. "Jeez you could have went easier on her like you always do" I looked at Hermes "Shut up I told her I wasn't in the mood for fight which mean that I wasn't going to hold back and she continued to cause a problem." The half bloods looked at the pitiful goddess on the floor as the other did their best to heal her but it was no use there was only one way that they were going to heal her. "Just call Apollo and give him his powers back old man or your favorite immortal daughter is going to fade or something. I Don't really know what happens can gods bleed out." I think that I Was enjoying this a little too much but what the hell did I care for. Zeus snapped his fingers and Apollo was back in all of his annoying glory. "Thanks big bro I was hoping you would pound the hunchback but Athena is good to." I nodded my head at him and he smiled wide and went to chanting some words under his breath before her body started to glow. He stepped away and looked at me before sitting on his throne and sighing out in relfe. "It feels good to be back." I laughed and they all looked at me and my mom smile a bit she didn't like Athena that much. Zeus looked at me and he at the hunchback that had just walked into the room covered in blood and teeth marks. He glared at me and then at Athena. "Council meeting now . Kids go explore Olympus or something"

Chapter 2 I'm Going Kill This Kid

Clarisse POV

This sucks dad and I were supposed to play videos games for the rest of the day until we went out to get something to eat and now I have to go look around omplus. I sighed heavily and looked over to Selena and she smiled wide at me. We had become close since Charlie died and she almost died in the war. That and the fact that our parents are practically married I think of her as a sister. I leaned against the wall and look at her "So what do you want to do?" She looked around and then at the setting sun off in the distance, "Aiden will be here in a little while and he promised he would take us shopping for the birthdays that he missed want to head into town and wait for him at our usual spot." That was a pretty good idea I need a knew spear the one that dad bought me was broken again. I walked down the main street it was so peaceful here and of course then that peace was ruined. There was a large crashing sound and I mumbled under my breath why did they have to be such pains. This was why dad only snuck me and Selena up here the rest of them didn't know how to act. "Knock it off give it back" Leo was messing with some pour nymph by taking her hat and tossing it like a football to Percy and Cecil. I sighed and was about to walk over there when I watched them run into someone that they couldn't handle. "You little brats better stop disrupting the peace" They turn around in shock when they saw him. He was really buff with a military buzz cut and red eyes, he wore a pair of black combat boots and a black tank top that showed off his rippling muscles and tattoos.

I laugh a little to myself and pointed to the guy and Selena smiled at me and ran over to him and I followed. She ran into his arms and he look down surprised for a moment before hugging her back. He loked at me and we pounded our fist togather I dont really do hugs that much. "These idiots friends of your" I shook my head no and he took the hat out of Leo's hand and walked over to the nymph and gave it back to her. "I'm sorry about the half blood I assume this the work of Heras." She nodded her head and sighed looked dreamily at him before walking away. I laughed at him he didn't even need to try all the girls just fawned over him. "What can I say it is the charm of being the son of Aphrodite it does have some perks." I laughed at him and he growled at me "You want to go" I glared at him "Bring it" We were about to fight when Silena got in the middle of us. "What did mom and Ares tell you about that" I rolled my eye at her and so did he, "Alright I promise that I would get you gift for missing your bdays so lets go weapons shop and that annoying perfume place that kills my nose." We both smiled excitedly as he walked away from my pain of half blood cosine. They seemed so shocked to move so it was easy for us to get away from them without them noticing. "So what has been going on little sisters, I know that I really only come a few times a year back here so they practically replace me with the hunch back but what's up." We looked at each other we were thinking the same thing should we tell him what is really going on right now. He sighed heavily "I can read your mind you might as well tell me" I sighed and he looked at me "Dad said you can't do that" He stuck he tongue out at me "Dad ain't here now tell me" "Somthing is going down between mom and ares and lord Hephaestus I think he did something to mom." He looked down at her, her voice was so small she seems very concerned about it all. If it was any of our bunstine they would have told us.

He nodded his head thoughtfully and he sighed "Don't worry about it they always get like this around the summer solstice. Dad proposed to mom on the summer solstices and she said yes but a couple of hours later the hunchback ruined and trapped Hera in that chair. So they had no choice but to agree to give mom away to him in exchange for reading Hera." I nodded my head at him and ran over to the weapons shop the best thing about it was that it was right across from the perfume shop so we didn't have to walk far to get Selina her gift. I walked threw the allies of spears and swords and tough audit did I really want a knew spear or did i want something else. "Get a pair of twin swords" I looked up to see Aiden looking at me thoughtfully "They Seem to fit for you, and get a news spear as a backup weapon." I smile "You really going to pay for that much" He laugh at me "Salinas gets three perfumes and there like 300 dramah a piece your three weapons are cheaper then her three perfumes but if I don't get her three she throws a fit and mom yells at me. So ge three weapons." I nodded my head thankfully at him and hugged him before going back to the weapons. I got a pair of dual saber the hilt and guard was red with skull on them, and I got another spear on this time instead of alterity it shot out flames. It was wicked, I grew a devious grin on my face as I thought about all the people I could schwerer with this. "I better not be on that list" I look up to see Aiden smiling sly as he paid for the weapons and handed them to me.I like acorn and Silence was nowhere to be seen "Where did she go" I looked at Aiden and he surge his shoulders, "I just bought her perfumes and she was sitting on the table outside when I came in here."

We both walked out of the store and looked outside to see Leo causing Sliena problems "I don't get it why you over piper you're not special and your charm speak isn't a good as her." What was wit him I don't care if his only towf friend were a roam and a roman louvre he was being ridiculous. I shoved him to the ground and growl at him. "Leave her alone you jerk" He lagueh at me "Or what you are going to beat me up" I heard someone laughing for behind my back. "No I am yo ubetter stop picking on my site you little brat or you're going to pist off the wrong god. My temper is explosive." Ain't that the truth he was not the kind of god you wanted to work up. Aiden wa the original god of fire and lighting but after he died he didn't feel like fulfilling his duties as a god the spot was given to Hephaestus the hunchback when he came back to Olympus so many years after he was originally thrown off. I shook my head sadly at the kid he really did want to die. Aidens eyes tune to pits of flames and I knew that he was showing Loe was blood and charge and all the people that Aiden had burned alive in the name of the night Zeus. Aiden was sent to punish the wicked that was his role as the god of fire and lighting he didn't like burning people alive just because they didn't thank Zeus for their food so he quit and left greece but when it comes to snot nose little punks he has no problem. Leo looked at me and then at Aiden "No I Don't want a problem man" He snorted at Leo and looked over to Silena "You okay" She nodded her head and looked at me., "Come on by the time that we get to the throne room they should be done talking and the food should be set out and waiting for us." I nodded my head and looked at Leo one last time before Walked away.


	2. Chapter 3 I'm Not Hiding Anymore

Chapter 3 I'm Not Hiding It Any More

Ares POV

This was so pointless there was no meeting that could fix this he laid hands on my women and my women came to me crying batter and bloody the other night and he wanted to holds a meeting. I looked around at the council they were all glaring at me what in Hades did they think that I could have possibly done. I mumbled curses under my breath as each and everyone of them except for Apollo he was the one that healed Aphrodite for me he knew about everything and he wasn't to thrilled to see the love goddess crying. Zeus glared at me and then looked over to Athena and then over to the hunchback freak and sighed "I don't know what is going on but it seems that when the half bloods get here all hell breaks loose does anyone want to tell em what the hell is going on." Athena looked at me and smirked triumphantly like she just won some great prizes. "Well father I simply asked Ares what is going on between him the love goddess and our dear brother and he attacked me." I look up and summoned my two hand sword the read hilt burning hot and the skull eyes glowing ruby red from my rage. "You lying bitch you challenged me to the fight and when I told you no you started to insult me till my temper grew out of control and I agreed. Lie again and I will bring those three half bloods and let them tell the council what really happened." I looked over to see Aphrodite glaring at Athena and then at the hunchback who looked her over like she was his property, I was ready to lunge at him when my mother stepped in. "We could always checked the feed I had a bunch of drones put in around olympus to make sure that there weren't any incidents." She smiled at me and nodded her head before she snapped her fingers and the scene of me and Athena played for all to see.

Once the video was done playing they looked at Athena With looks of pity and dissappment on their faces. Father looked at me and then at Athena and it looked like he was about to start rubbed his temples causing a few of his blond hairs to move out of place. "Its simple you shouldn't have hit her that hard, you always go easier on her what makes this time any different." I looked at him and then at the hunchback who had fear in his eyes, I'm sure that he just barely got away from Ladon. "Well that is simple while you were talking to Aphrodite earlier the freak attacked my daughter and I was already pisted off and her coming at me didn't make it any tried of going easier on her it makes me look like a coward and a chump. FYI everytime I run from you in battle is because I know that I can't keep holding back so I leave before I can seriously hurt you. Dad loves you so much that he refuse to let any of us fight you seriously, oh and gods forbid if Uncle P fights you seriously the old man would have a conniption you're not as strong and smart as you think you are. You're really just a annoying brat who has everything handed to you." I huffed out a large amount of air and glared at her before I went back to glaring at the hunchback freak. A silence fell over the throne room the truth was out and it was about time, me, Poseidon, Apollo we all have been holding back to make her feel better because dad didn't want her to think that she is weak. I would have said Uncle Hades but he isn't even allowed to come up here with his kid which is sad he is apart of this family to.

Athena looked at me and then at the sadness expression on people's face and lastly at our scumbag of a father. "Father is this true is what Ares said true and all my victories over him and Apollo and Poseidon have been a lie" He looked at her there was hurt in his eyes and a little flare up of rage when ever he looked at me. "Yes but you must understand I didn't want you to think that you had anything to prove to anyone of us." She looked at me in disbelief I could feel a small smile creeping its way to my face. "But he is a coward and a weakling" I laughed at the statement knowing when a battle is lost is not cowardice is called being smart. I look at her and growled "Really I am the weakling would you like to go another round I can prove that it wasn't a fluke but merely your own weakness." She sneered at me sand started to get up from her throne when the old man started to speak,"Ares don't goad her into a fight she can't possibly win. Im and sorry my dear but you are not the strongest god on this council you're not even the strongest god on olympus it was a fact I was trying to hid from you for so very long but it seems that I fail. Your brother just couldn't keep the lie going for much longer, but now that it is out I think that we should move on to the more pressing matter. What is going on between the three of you is there is something that I need to be aware of tell me now." I looked up ready to say something and I wasn't the only one I could see Apollo itching to prove that if you look like a monster then you are monster theory he has. But Aphrodite beat us to it. "Boys don't say anything please it will be more trouble than it is worth. The only one that will get hurt is me" I could see tears streaming down her face I new that he hit like a moving truck and even though I have been teaching her to defend herself since the past two wars I didn't feel like she was ready to take on another god let alone that monster. Zeus looked at her, her face was pointed towards her lap and you had to be at a certain angle to see her crying and it broke my heart and filled it with rage at the same time.

The old man sighed and looked around but no one seems closed to saying anything, "Alright then back to the real reason I called you here, our god of fire and lighting you know the one that quit. My failure of a grandson is back for the week it seems that Hera told him he had to come back for a very important mission. Only no such mission exist but none the less Aiden is here and we much damage control him at all times. He didn't take to kindly to being replace and being scrubbed from the history books." I rolled my eyes "Maybe because he didn't like burning people alive whose only sin was that they didn't do something that you wanted them to. Humans aren't your play things." I was getting irritated and I could feel it "Yes well I am a god and who are they to tell me no so I had him burn a few countries and contents to the ground he was fine with it." Il argued "If he was fine with it he wouldn't have left greece or om,plus and he would have stayed here happy to do your bidding but he didn't now did he." The old man started to get up his lighting bolt flying into his grasp I got up and summoned my duel katanas that were made of the same stuff as my dagger molten lava. "Boys knock it off the half bloods are outside waiting and if you really want to settle this argument ask your grandson when he walked through those stop acting childish!" Her voice was forceful and I grumble under my breath as I retracted my swords and glared at the old man. He put away his bolt and the doors opened to reveal the kids,Clarisse and Silena ran over to me and they look concerned. "What?" They looked at me and then outside to where sparks and flames were being shot. "What happened now" I was getting irritated and Clarisse flinched at my tone. "Sorry Clare bear I didn't mean for it to come out like that. What wrong" She looked at me and sighed "Leo kept messing with Selena because he knew he can't pick on me and he kicked her off of the side of olympus and Aiden well Aiden is doing what he does best burning people alive." I growled under my breath you have got to be kidding me this kid is already in a fight it's been a hour.

I ran out of the throne room with the hunch back right behind me, parts of the grass were on fire and I could see Aiden beatng the shit out of that kid, there was skin dripping off of Aidens nuckles, blood gushing from that kid Leo's face and he almost looked unrecognizable between the blood and open wound on his face. Aiden was punching the kid so hard his knuckles broke threw his skin. Aiden held him up by his collar and looked him right in the eye. I would say eyes but one of them was swollen shut "My sister Selina was chosen because she helped save olympus and the world, just because you freind Piper didn't get picked doesn't mean jack shit. Mom had tons of kids and the only one she has ever really cared about is Sliena. So get over yourself and stop picking on my sister or I will and I mean this I will kill you. I will burn you to a crisp and watch your bones turn to ass." He dropped him to the ground and looked at his feet and sighed "You're a buff guy for the son of Aphrodite" Why couldn't that kid just shut up "Son of Ares. Son of Aphrodite. What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway, there were great heroes of Aphrodite but in this generation of heroes something went wrong all you idiots care about is tech and clothes. Yall need to get your shit together." He kicked him into a tree and the hunchback ran to get him. It was kinda like watching a dog with two legs run except this was funny. He grabbed him when he was a inch away from the tree, there was a sound of rushing water and Aiden was doused in it. Steam coming off of his body and putting the flames in the grass out at the same time. "Boy you have your father's temper" I looked behind me to see Poseidon. "Let's say that we all calm down I am sure that Leo didn't mean to kick your sister off of olympus isn't that right Leo."

You could tell by the look on his face that he did do it on purpose but he went with the safe answer. "That is right I didn't it on purpose chill dude" That had to be a joke and it wasn't a very funny one. "Aiden" He looked up at him and growled under his breath "What the little twerp was asking for it." "Aiden" He growled at me and looked at the kid "Fine whatever I guess that since I am being forced to say it because dad doesn't want to hear grandmother mouth. I am sorry that I didn't beat you early you little twerp. There I said the word I am and sorry are we done." I smiled at him that was my boy, "Yup come let's go eat." I turned to walk away and felt a hand on my shoulder "Do you mind if me and your cousin join you" I looked at him and he didn't seem like he was asking. "Yeah that is fine there is a steakhouse in the city that the girls love." He nodded his head and walked over to get Percy while Aphrodite and the girls walked over to me. "You okay Silena" She nodded her head and hugged me I felt bad for the kid her dad was killed my Gae in the war so she had to spend every waking moment at the camp. I hugge her back and Aphrodite sighed as she looked at us. I shook my head no and then she looked at Aiden. "Young man you have only been here for a hour what in the world were you thinking." He smiled and looked at me "I was thinking that dad told me if my sisters get picked on I beat them to death." She looked at me and sighed "Very well I guess your father does know best. How are your hands" He lifted up his hands and when he flexed his fingers you could see flashing tearing from his hands, leaving his muscles on his fingers and his bones exposed to the cool air. "You think you're going to need Apollo to heal them." He shook his head no and a blue fire started to burn on his skin and his hands were healed leaving nothing but a bruised knuckle. "My fire does most of the healing I just have to wait a hour and the bruised knuckles should be gone.

I look up to see Jackson coming over and I heard Clarisse groan and look at me. "Why are they coming" I sighed and look over to Aiden and she growled at him "What don't blame this on me dad was the one that said yes" She stomped her foot in the ground and i laughed a little before they finally made it over here. "Ares" Jackson the stupid little punk was glaring at me I guess he didn't like what I did to his little girlfriends mother. I simply snorted at him and wrapped my arm around Aphrodite shoulder she was starting to get chilly. "So I assume that you two aren't going to talk about it but I would like to know if you want to tell someone other than Apollo." I look up from the street to look at my Uncle he was walking a calm pace his face light in front of the kids but his voice was extremely serious. I looked ahead the kids were walking all the way in the front and Aiden was walking in between us and the kids so if anything he would be the only one to hear our comvation. I sighed and looked down at Aphrodite who was still tucked underneath my arm. "Its up to you it's not my place to say like you have been teling me." She looked at me here blue eyes filled with such great sorrow it made my stomach turn. She looked over to Poseidon he had a large amount of concern in his eyes for her situation that he didn't even really know yet. She huffed out some air and looked at Aiden. "What a say you don't tell Aiden with his temper who knows what he will do." He looked at her and nodded his head once in agreement. She sighed heavily and moved closer to me before speaking. "A couple of nights ago I got into a argument with my so called husband he asked me why I continue to sleep around with his brother and I told him that it was simple I loved him and I was destined to be with him but he wanted nothing to do with Ares or the fact that if it wasn't for his scheme with Hera I would be married to Ares now. I told him that he was ugly and hideous and I would never love him because he is far to crude and cruel. Locking me in that net with Ares and laughing at us the way that he did. But he didn't want to hear any of it and he flew into a rage and started to beat me. He didn't want to leave any marks on my face so he left one on my shoulder he pucned me so hard I fell threw sheet rock and he gave me another bruise last night when he picke me up by my leg and flung me. I just don't want it out in the open because Hera will never grant me a divorce which means not only would it cause his anger to rise the beatings would be so much worse. I have no false notions that he does this out of love he is doing out of spite and he wants control of something that he may never have. I want it to end but she will never grant me my freedom not from that beast. The last time I tried he left a scar on Aiden that never healed he was three what kind of monster hits a three year old. I thought that he was past his rage and beating phase but I was wrong."

Uncle looked at her and then at me the same rage brewing in his eyes that was once burning in mine. He looked over towards Percy and then at Aiden. "That would explain the boys hated for the half bloods of that horrid god. Leo seems to be on the same Aphrodite hating track he pushed that girl off on purpose we better watch for them. At any rate I will speak to my sister I will not mention a thing about what he has been doing only that it would end the animosity between the three of you and she would only grant you a divorce." She sighed out in relief and I watched Aiden talk to some nymph in front of the restaurant, I shook my head sadly and looked at Aphrodite. "He gets that from you" She laughed at me "Please before you met me you slept with anything that had a nice pair of tits and a pretty face." I laughed at what she had said and walked over to the restaurant, the nymph wrote her number on his arm right before she walked away. "Strange could have sworn you were dating some nice greek girl last time you were here" He looked at me and smiled "She says I'm allowed to do whatever I want in greece as long as she is allowed to do whatever she wants to do at home.I agreed" I laugh at him while his mother shook her head sadly. "Don't talk that way in front of your sisters speaking of sisters where are they." He looked at me and then at mom and shrugged "We're right here can we eat outside this time." I look at Clarisse and Silena they were sitting at the table while Jackson was standing next to them looking around olympus. The kid was never here except for when he is fighting wars and stuff I don't think he wants to sit around. "Yeah" I walked in the restaurant and waited at the host station for someone to show up.A nymph appeared and she bowed curtly at me and I smiled at her and she began to swoon. "We are going to eat outside okay." She walked over to me and rubbed her hand effectively on my biceps before she grabbed the menus and walked out giving me the perfect view of her ass. I laugh to myself and watched her put the menus on the table. "A server will be right with you" I looked at her and she sighed as she walked back into the restaurant.

"You talk about me not even needing to try what about dad" I looked over to Aiden and glared at him as Clarisse started to laugh and nod her head and I sat down next to Aphrodite who was a little ticked off. I couldn't tell if it was at me or at the waitress either way I didn't really want to know. "So I have to ask if you're the kid from prophecy and you save all of olympus and the gods because they were to arrogant to think that it was all just a diversion. Why not become a gods of the seas like the old man" I looked up to see Aiden talking to Percy I sighed I doubt he would get a response after beating on his freind like that. "I decided that the war wouldn't have happened if the gods claimed their kids so that was what I wished for instead and then they started to build new cabins and now the property is overflowing with half bloods. Why did you quit being a greek why not come back and help us if you know it was a diversion." He sighed and looked at him his eyes caching to warm flames for a second. "Zeus is a cruel unforgiven god, you thought my father wanted you dead when you disgraced him. Try being Zeus when you refuse to smite and kill innocent people. He didn't give me a choice I never wanted to leave greece I meant to punish the wicked and protect the realm of flames. But when you say no to Zeus there are consequences , permanent scars and things that can never be taken back or forgiven. So when I hear that the greeks were under attack sure I could've got on my dragon I could have flew all the way to new york and I could have protected my home and my siblings but what would be the point. Zeus would have killed me if I came back." His face saddened for moment and Percy didn't look like he was letting up. "How could he kill you? I saw you fighting you were looked impossible to beat and I heard old stories about a god of fire and lighting before the hunchback. You were all power and mighty no one could beat you. You made even some of the greatest gods and kings bow before you. Why would Zeus do what so many couldn't." He looked at Percy with this guilt in his eyes, "There was a half blood I fell in love with it was against my better character but I couldn't help it. Then I betrayed the mighty Zeus so he tied the girl's soul to my life she will keep being reincarnated over and over again for as long as I live. But if someone here to killed in one of her bodies then I would die for a short period of time and she would be thrown into the deepest pits of tartarus for all time. I stay away so she doesn't go through that torture. I would die but it would only be for a couple of days but her torment would last forever. I could do that to her so I stay away I never see my family or anyone that I once cared for in greece and she lives her life until her is reborn again never knowing who she really is."

I sighed way to go Percy he is the only one that could depressed everyone at the table in one shot. Aiden perked up though "But it's worth it I can only come back during the summer but eh you knew demi gods aren't that great anyway so I have no need to come back." He smiled at Clarisse and Silena hit him "That one almost hurt" He smiled and they pouted in their chairs. Percy didn't seem like he was close to dropping it. "Jackson don't" He glared at me and then went back to looking at Aiden. "Who is she reborn in now" I looked at Aiden and shook my head no and he simply shrugged me off. "Kid if I told you that you wouldn't like the answer just know that she is exceptional one of the greatest heros I have seen since humans were first created." He nodded his head knowing that if he pushed any more then I would kill him. The waitress came out and started to flirt with me and then Aiden. "Don't you have a job to do" Aphrodite glared at her and the waitress shook her head and took our orders rushing out of my girls glare. "Really Babe" She scoffed at me "The two of you really and you say that he gets that from me." I lead and kissed her before watching the kids have their conversation. "That was a good move there kid your cousin wouldn't have liked Aidens answer." I turned to see the old man and I sighed "Yell well Uncle P I was doing it as much for Aiden as for the brat." He nodded his head and the food came out and we ate in silence the food was so good none of us wanted to talk. Once we finished our food the kids order dessert and I felt Aphrodite rest her chin on my shoulder content with the day. "Well isn't this cute"

I growled we under my breath and turned to see the hunchback and the bitch with there kids standing there. Leo looked fine he was all healed up that nectar and ambrosia really did wonders for the kid. Annabeth was glaring at me and then turned to glare at Aiden who still hadn't looked up yet. "What is wrong with you beating up a kid your a god you should act better." He laughed and looked up but stopped when his eye widened, he sighed and nodded his head at leo. "Sorry Annabeth but he pushed my sister off of olympus with the intention of killing her. If I didn't have wings her head would be splattered all over the new york pavement." Her eyes widen in shock and disbelief. "Well he didn't tell me that and how is it that you know my name." He sighed heavily "I am a mind reader it's kinda of my thing and your wise girl is architecture. Nice job redesigning olympus everything looks so much better with your touch." Her ears and the bridge of her nose turned pink and she looked like she was getting started to stammer after a while, "Thank you for your kind words and compliments maybe chivalry instead dead." He wihnked at her "Not dead just immortal and really busy up until now." She smiled wide at him and I could see Athena and Percy getting pisted off. "Dear you shouldn't be talking to him that is the god your grandfather banished from here." "Get it right weakling I wasn't banished I left for the greater good." I could hear Annabeth's heart beat rising. "Your girlfriend must be so lucky" He laughed at her "Not as lucky as me for getting to meet someone as gorgeous and intelligent as you" I watched her swoon and I tried not to chuckle "Annabeth do remember that you do have a boyfriend that is sitting right there." Percy waved to her but he couldn't snap her out of that love spell thing they had been going on. "Aphrodite if this is your doing stop it." The hunchback just had to chime in didn't he "You don't own her you don't get to talk to her like that and second she doesn't have power over gods that have been kicked out of greece one way or not her own son" He flinched at the words but it was true Aiden was her son so why the flinch.

Aiden was looking at Annabeth, while she gazed at him oblivious to the fact that Percy was right here. "Hello Annabeth" She snapped out of her love spill and looked over to Percy who was psited off. "Sorry I just it was like... You know what it sounds dumb was nice to meet you Aiden god of fire and lighting." He smiled wide at her and she stumbled to break eye contact with him. Athena had to cart her off to some other restaurant or something. Percy glared at Aiden and he looked at her "What? Was that your girl man" He looked at Percy and Percy nodded his head. "Oh damn my bad Ill back off"Percy glared at him and nodded his head before going back to his blueberry pie. I looked at Aiden he glared at me like it would have been nice for a warning. I nodded my head and the kids finished eating I got up and was shaking the sleep off of my legs when I heard a buzzing sound coming from my pocket.I reached into my left pocket and grabbed out a phone that I didn't know that I had. "Hello son take the kids back to the palace there are rooms set up." I sighed "No I am taking Classes to my house it's easier and less walking for me." She growled under her breath "That wasn't the plan Ares they are supposed to spend time bonding together." I laughed "I thought that point was for them to spend time with their parents. At any rate it doesn't really matter because she is staying with me end of story." I looked down at Aphrodite and she had this look in her eyes begging me not to make Sliena stay with the hunchback freaks kids. "I'm taking Sliena too there is no need to have that many half bloods in my one place they might destroys something." I hung up the phone and I am sure that she would have a attitude about it later and I would simply shrug it off. "Shall we go" They nodded their heads and I had the Aiden walk the girls home while me and Aphrodite took a stroll.

The streets were empty and it was all so peaceful I wish that it could stay this way between the two of us. "You should stay with me and the kids. Its so not going to be pleasant there is going to be repercussion for everything that happened today." She looked at me guilt in her eyes and I sighed. "No it will be worse than your mother will get involved don't worry about me I will just lock myself in the room and make him stay on the couch like us all." I nodded my head and wrapped my arm around her waist protectively I didn't like it there was something off about all of this. We stopped in front of the house and I looked at her "You sure about this" She nodded her head and walked in the house waving to me though the front room window. I sighed and lake back to the house and opened the door to find Aiden drinking in the living room. "So does it still bug you seeing her with other guys" He looked up at me and I didn't pay him any attention. "Better question you don't plan on pursing her again you and your kids have been through enough torture." He looked at me and sighed "No I just got lost in her eyes and I have no clue what you are talking about." I looked at him one of my eyebrows raised at him I knew for a fact that he was lying his ass off. "Lets recap shall we the son of the goddess of Love and war fell for a half blood. A daughter of Athena with golden hair and gray eyes that looked trillions of years old. She got his attention more than any other girl and he fell in love with her and married her and had two sons. One was 3 years older than the other. Both gods, both powerful in their own rights. But there father refused to kill innocent people and Zeus punished him by tying her soul to his if she was killed by Zeus her soul would be sent to tartarus for all of eternity and the god would die for three days. He casted two spells she would reincarnated not realizing who she once was and the god was forced to leave greece or Zeus would kill her and thus killing a part of girl's name being Annabeth"

He sighed and looked at me with anger in his eyes, "you started the game it's not my fault you lost." He grumble under his breath and slapped me on he back. "It was great to see her and I don't plan on tell my sons I found her it would only cause them more pain. Now I am going to bed." I followed his lead and walked up the stairs and into my bed I had once shared with Aphrodite and passed out. There was a pounding at my door and I slowly go out of bed and walked down the stair and open the door to see Apollo standing the fraction. "She didn't want me to call you but she needed to be healed and this is the only place that I can do it without the hunchback coming for her." I looked down a his arms and Aphrodite was lying unconscious battered,bruised, and bloody. I let him in the house and he laid her on the couch. The hunchback was so dead for this.


	3. Chapter 4 Finally!

Chapter 4 Finally!

Aphrodite POV

I walked into the house and breathed a sigh of relief as I looked around and made my way up the stairs and walked into the room I locked the door behind me there was no way that he was getting in this house. I sighed and laid in my queen sized bed sighing in relief at the way the fabric felt. I don't think this could have gotten any better except if Ares was here. I sighed and curled up in the blankets as I drifted off to sleep. There was this pounding at the door that startled me awake my heart pounding out of my chest. "Open this door Aphrodite, I am going to spend the night in the same bed as my wife." I shudder at the thought there was no way I was going to be here when he got in that door.I walked over it the window quietly and tried to open it but it was bolted shut what did he do. The door broke down and he walked in I could feel his hot breath creeping it onto my neck. He pushed me up against the wall and I sighed holding my breath so that he wouldn't do much of anything to me. "I can smell him on you and that little brat of your he is a infidelity.A horrible reminder of what you did with Ares." I laughed that was the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. "I had Aiden before I ever met you, Ares proposed to was the father to my son and I loved him greatly he was the one that I wanted to marry you were the one that was forced upon me. Now get away if you will not sleep on the couch then I will." I could feel my strength rising I wasn't going to let him get away with this without a fight.

He glared at me and hatred was seeping out of his pores like a sickness, that I wanted cleanse from my existence. "How dare you mention their names in front of me."He went to slap me across the face and I felt my temper set ablaze. I grabbed his hand and punched him in the face and and turned to run out of the room. But he caught my back of my arm and I whimpered as he tightened his grip he pushed me up against the wall and punched me in the back. I dropped to the floor the blow was crippling intense waves of pain flowing threw my back. He stomped on the upper part of my thigh and I heard something snap, I screamed out in pain and I was sure you could hear it for miles but no one was going to come no one ever did. He Flipped me over and he was about to kiss me so in a desperate attempt to get free I kickrd him in his ball and when he doubled over in pain I summoned a sword in my hand and stabbed him right in the crotch. I spit on him and started to limp out of the house. Apollo was closer than Ares I just had to hope that I could make it there. I limped down the empty sidewalk nothing but the sound of my foot dragging against the cobblestones. I was within reaching distance of Apollo's house. I felt a clinking sound from behind me the sound of the hunchbacks braces on his legs. I whimpered out in pain I couldn't run there was running in high heels and then there was running with a broken leg. Then there was a sharp pain in the middle of my chest and I looked to see a sword protruding from my back and I collapsed right outside the front door of Apollo's house. I passed out but not before hearing Apollo's voice and the sound of wind whipping against my face as he ran through the night leaving me batter and broken wasn't his style which meant that the hunchback had to be chasing us. I work up the courage to finally open my eyes though it was hard seeing as though I didn't have the strength to keep the open for long.

I caught a glimpse of Apollo he was running so fast the land was blurring around me or was that because I was losing too much ichor. "Don't tell Ares he will only make things worse with that temper of his." Apollo looked down at me with a confused expression on his face. "What are you kidding me if I don't tell Ares which one of us do you think he is going to pound. Second you shouldn't be talking I only healed you a little bit there is so much more work to be done but I couldn't do it because the freak has been chasing us yelling she is my wife not his return her at once or you will feel my wrath." He sighed heavily and I could smell alcohol on his breath. I scrunched up my nose at the smell don't get me wrong I loved to drink but I don't like the nasty smell it put in peoples mouth after they were done with it. I tried to lift my head up and I saw a shadowy figure running behind Apollo waving something that looked like a battle axe. "Apollo watch out" My voice was fading and I could feel my eyes sleeping clothes. "Hey no don't fall asleep where is the one place the hunchback wouldnt dare to go." I could hear him but my mouth it wouldn't move. It was like my jaw was made of steel and it was just too heavy to move. I heard the sound of metal ripping through the air and I hit the ground. But just as quickly as I had fallen I had gotten up there was wind ripping threw my air at intense rates. "Come one think" I opened my left eye and looked at him he was so desperate to save me, I sighed"Ares that is the only place he dare not go." I felt him take a sharp turn and I knew that there was no return. I mumbled a party under my breath to the fate that this doesn't blow back on Ares. I couldn't stand it any longer and I passed out.

I heard a slamming sound and the struggle of men they were trying to hold something down I think. I moved over to my side and realized where I was, this was the house that I shared with Ares when I first moved to olympus. I felt the couch it was the same it still felt like I was laying on a cloud. So fluffy and soft I rember the day Ares bought it, I was yelling at him saying I would refuse to sit on such a uncomfortable a couch. I smile in spite of myself and reached my hand down to my cold chest. I was wearing nothing but a pair and there was this wound in the middle of my chest that was slowly healing. It was cold and one touch sent shock waves of pain through my entire being. I looked down at my leg there wasn't a scar and it seemed fine for the most part but there was something off. I wiggled my toes and it caused me to howl out in pain. There was a commotion then the sound of men arguing stopped and foot steps started to approach the living room. I saw Ares first his gentle warm red eyes staring back at me, I sighed he was so dreamy even at a time like this I rember why I fell for him in the first place and not that horrid hunchback. He seemed standoffish like he didn't care to the other gods and to well most of the half bloods. But when it came down to it he loved and cherished me and his kid like no other. "Are you alright" I nodded my head and looked down at my leg "I thought that it was held and I move my toes and I couldn't stay quiet the pain was too great. Apollo walked over to me and place a hand on my upper thigh where the freek smashed it. "This is going to take some time he smashed your leg in so heard the bone stuck out of your skin like a spare rib." Ares looked at him and he sighed "Sorry just getting hurt. Anyway the point is I could heal you with nectar and ambrosia my spell did most of the work that is why you won't have any scars but at this point if your body takes on too much damage I'm not sure you will heal. You need to take it easy theses next couple of days." I sighed if I didn't I would become a ugly deformed cripple. "There is nectar and ambrosia in the kitchen I keep some just in case one of the girls gets hurt when we are training." He nodded his head at Ares and ran off to the kitchen

Ares looked at me his eyes full of so many mixed emotions and I was the cause of all of them except maybe the rate that one was the hunch back for sure. He reached his hand to my face and stroke it gently before he sighs heavily, even his morning breath was great. "Babe I told you that there would be repression you staying with me from now on and I don't care what my mother says or thinks." I leaned into his touch it was really the only thing that I could handle right now the only thing that might give me some peace and steady my nerves. "What was that commotion before that woke me up?" He looked at me saddened and then back at the door. "They wouldn't let me leave I was going outside to pound that little twerp he is standing out here waiting for one of us to come out so that he could have the fight he so desperately wants. But the old man and Apollo stopped me." Old man, I had this puzzled expression on my face till Poseidon walked in and looked at me sadly. "I am talking to Hera first thing in the morning and I am going to tell her what happen she will no longer force this not when your safety is at risk." I nodded my head it wasn't what I wanted it here I doubt she was going to let me free of that thing but it was worth a try if it got tem off of my back. Apollo came in and sighed and looked same this sadness in his eyes. He fed me the ambrosia and the nectar and I passed out the last thing that I remember seeing is Ares face.

There was this pounding at the door it wasn't the same as the pounding from last night that nearly got me killed or fade are somewhat hurt. You know what Ares is right we need to figure out what the hell happens to us if we succumb to our injuries. I turn off to see Ares looking at me his arm tucked behind his head he was simply staring at me. I felt a draft and lifted up the blanket to find myself in nothing but a lace pink thong and one of Ares tee-shirts. "What is that" My voice was cracked it wasn't it's usually husky sexy that I usually have when I wake up in bed with him. He laughed at me "Someone is at the door I have no clue who and I don't really care I just want to stay in this moment with you." I smiled at me and moved closer and he kissed me then there was a knock at outdoor. I heard Ares grow and sigh under his breath. "What" The door open and Sliena and Classifies walked into the room. "Hey mom I don't know you were here" I smiled at the girls and they seemed a little worried. "What is it" Claisse looked at her father and sighed "Grandmother Hera is here and she is not happy, and uncle Poseidon is here as well" Ares moaned and looked out the window and sighed "Alright both of you go get dressed and I will make breakfast." They nodded their heads and I sighed I missed the days that Ares would cook my bacon and sausage and eggs. He got out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants. He left his upper torso bare but I'm not complaining his abs were lickable and if it werent for my grogginess if that was even a word then I woudl be fuckign him no doubt about it. I rolled out of bed and place a little weight on my leg and there wasn't a pain I walked out of the room using the wall as support as I walked down the stairs and into the living room were Her and Ars were arguing.

She looked at me and glared, "You're lying to my son and brother aren't you there is no way that thing would lay a hand on you everyone that has ever seen you wants to give you whatever you want." I sighed and took off the shirt showing the scar that was on my shoulder it still haven't healed yet. My shoulder blade popped got out it socket and then right out of my skin. I sighed and moved my left thigh so she could see the bruise on the inner part. Then I showed her the scar from the short sword he had thrown in my was almost heal thanks to Apollo and would be gone if I drank some nectar today. She gasped and then looked at Ares who sighed and then looked at Poseidon who had this told you so look on his face. "He has been beating her something I would never do mom you know what that is like the great and mighty Zeus didn't always curb his temper." She sighed and looked at me with sadness in her eyes. Very well we will hold a meeting with the council and there I will let you divorce him." I smiled wide and hugged her "Thank you lady Hera you just save my life" She gave me a small smile and looked at Ares "At least this way when you two are sleeping together you won't be breaking any vows." Ares laughed at her and kissed her before she walked out of the house debating the best way to do this with Poseidon. Ares walked over to kiss me and sighed "To bad we can't have a good fuck right now seeing you in that tee-shirt is stirring up some old memories." I chuckled at him and wrapped my hand around the nape of his next and kissed him, his tongue lashed violently at my lip until I opened my mouth and a tongue war began he grabbed my ass in both of his hands causing me to squeaked as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me up against the wall. "Dad can we go out to eat instead of you cooking breakfast. I really wanted a donut and so does Selena but she is too scared to ask you." Ares bit my lip little bit and lick it with his tongue to sooth the pain. He looked up irritated and sighed "Yes give me and Aphrodite a few minutes to get ready." I argued and he looked at me. I unwrapped my legs and looked at him "To bad the kids are in the house."

I laughed at him and walked up the stairs and was About to head int my room and I noticed Aidan's door open. I walked in and he was passed out asleep, I walked over to his use of the bed and place a hand on his head. "We are going out for breakfast you want to come baby." He groaned and he flipped over to lay on his back his eyes open glitchy and he looked at me. "What are you doing here?" I laughed at him "I am your mother am I not allowed to wake you up in the morning." He mane and nodded his head "I'll be up in a second." I walked out of the room and into my old room but I guess now it is my room starting today and wake up next to Ares until we both get tied of each tohre which will never happen. I decided to goen with a sundressed it covered up the marks on my shoulder and tight so it would be fine. I wore greek sandals you know I have to through in the greek aspect. I watched as Ares looke be up and done before he walked over to his closet and grabbed a red v-neck and pair of black jeans. "It's going to be hot today." He laughed at me "If I can wear jeans in texas during the summer I think that I can survive one day in olympus with jeans on." I have to laugh at im he was such a dork at times I sighed and looked at him dearly and I laid on the bed. There was a knocking sound on the door before the kids walked in all three of them. "We're ready are you guys ready" He growled "Why does it seem like you are trying to rush us out of the house."

Clarisse looked at her sibling but they didn't seem like they were going to speak up anytime soon. "Simple cause we're daddy we are starving please the breakfast place on the beach that sells donuts is a 10 minutes walk so I want to leave no." He muttered a greece under his breath about never having another daughter. I obliged and got off of the bed followed the kids out of the room with Ares right behind us. I thought that the walk would do us some good it was a nice peaceful morning. The only problem was that five minutes into the walk we ran into Athena and Annabeth. She perked up when she saw Sliena but she gained this dreamy deception when she looked at my son. I sigh I wish this curse could be broken and she could be made immortal their love story is so sad. She ran over to us with Athena trailing behind her, she smiled at Sliena glared at Claire's and looked at Aiden. "Hello my lord" Aiden looked at her and smile at her he was getting lost in her gaze he better watch where he is going. "Hello lady Annabeth" She giggled sher must have like the sound of if it. She sighed dremali to him and they walked ahead of us talking about greek accurate and Aiden life in greece before he was kicked out. I don't think I have ever seen that boy smile this much in almost 6 years. I looped my arm around Ares and it made me nostalgic of when we first met.

When we got to the restaurant then I looked at Aiden he was so busy with Annabeth it seems that he lost his appetite. "Silena go get something for your brother please." She smiled wide and nodded her head and Ares went with them placing a kiss on my lips before he walked in with the girls. He was so good with Selina even before her fareh die what a sad sight to beheld. "So I hear that there is a emrebby meeting does that have something to do with the three of you. Is your little tronage getting to the point where the rest of the council needs to get involved." What was with this bitch why did she hate me and Ares so much she was getting on my last nerve all of these goddess were. "Let's get something straight I don't get why you hate me and at this point I dont care but if you keep coming at me the way you keep coming at me then we are going to have a problem." She laughed at me I mean literally laguhd in my face. "I might not be able to beat Ares anymore but if there is one that I know for sure that my father and the others on the council did not lie about its you being able to beat me." What she had to imply that I am weak because what I'm a goddess of love. I puned her in the face it was a impulse and I watched as ichor flowed out of her nose. She smiled at me and I pucnehd her again and then kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over clutching her gut. I yanked her by her hair so that she was looking at me. I lifted my hand and formed a fist and hit her with a right hook. I need her in the face and she went done. I smiled wide, "No way I beat the goddess of wisdom. Ha Ares!" I was so happy this had to be the coolest thing like ever they should make this day a ran out and look at em and then at Athena who was stipping ichor onto the ground. "Wow little sis it really ain't your day what the hejll did you do to her." She snarled at him and looked at me "That was a cheap shot you whore" I raged at her she had got to be kidding me right. "You have the second largest cabin after Apollo I thought that you wrap a virgin goddess." She looked at me as id I just assaulted her honor but it was true she was no virgin goddess. "My children are children of thought between me and a man." I looked at her "Is that what they are calling it nowadays I thought that it was called sex." She growled At me she looked like a cornered animal she is really losing her shit. Hermes flew into view and he looked at the scene in front of him before looking at the three of us.

His eyes flickered to someone that I didn't see but I guess it was important, "Zeus is summoning a meeting we want the three of you asap and he also wants Aiden there as well." I looked Ares his face was impulsive whatever Zeus wanted with you son wasn't good the last time that Zeus asked to speak to him he had to leave greece. He was my first born I could live with it and I lost him completely. Ares hand crept around my shoulder taking em out of my thought, "Aiden come on Zeus and the council wants to speak to you." He nodded his head and looked at Annabeth for a moment before walking over to us. "What about the girls." Silena and Clarisse walked out of room and looked the three of us. "We will head to the beach and see if we can catch some waves." They didn't know how to surf, Since when do the two of you surc." They looked at each other and laughed. "We don't but there is a hunky new instructor that isn't our brother so it is good enough for the two of us." They allegedly had walked away as I watched Ares shake his head sadly. "Very well we should get going" He snapped his fingers and we were standing on the outside of the throne room. I breathed in a large amount of air and held it for a moment. "Ready" In under my head and look at Ars her gaze never leaving mine till I was ready. We walked through the corridor and split off sitting in our respective seats. Zeus loke at the counse act all magnums but he wasn't that great i you ask me. He looked around and his eyes rested on me and Ares and then finally the hunchback freak hat had been ruining my life. He voice bellow across the throne room, "It has come to my attention that some of you gods haven't been acting well like gods it's time we dealt with that. Hephaestus son you don't beat your wife and then try to kill her it is for that reason that your mother Hera has finally granted App Store the divorce she has been begging for these last 3,000 years." There were a lot of shock faces and ginrs some of the gods face, I sighed out in relf as I fewly all the magical contract that had me tied to the freak were gone. I saw this devil's grin in Ares eyes.

"On to the next thing that I brought you all here for, bring in the boy." There was a creaking sound as the door slowly opened to show Aiden. He walked in carfley never taking his eyes off of Zeus. His anger was so instse that the theor gods could feel it. "What?" His voice was rude and i could tell that he meant to be as rude as possible. Zeus sighed and looked at him. "Well let's get this over with, the way that Athena and Heap Thus have been acting is unbecoming so one of you is getting thrown off the council and it will be given to Aiden." He sighed and glared at Zue "NO!" His voice bellowed qwith such great force that it forced Zeus thrown back. He glared at Aiden this intense hatred in his eyes. "What do you mean no boy." He looked at him and snorted, "I mean no fuck you and fukc the counil, adie form uncle Apollo and dad and mom. The rest of you can go to the underworld. I snit goign to folloewing your bullshti rulse Im not repalceing one of these loser. So fuck off and stop eating what little time I am allowed to psnea with my family with thdsi bullsnti." He started to walk away and the doors close, "This is not a request?" Zeus stood and got off of his throne walked over to Side and putting a hand on his shoulder, which only earned him a left hook to the face. "Yeah and I don't give a shit you can't make me joining the council after 6 more days I won't even be allowed on olympus or any part of greece heaven or earth wise. Fuck off."He looked at him ichor streaming from his mouth. "What did you think that I would thank you for letting me come back say a party to the fates and what it would be over. Nope you took my wife for me erased her memory of me and her kids and then forced her to relave her life over and over again till you get bored and send her to trust and what you thought all that would be forgiven. Ha you have a better chance of getting Hera to stop hatin you" He started to walk away and Zeus used his last trick. "Heaptus is off the council it is that simple there will a power vouch to decide who takes his place if I don't give it to someone else right now. Take his spot on the council and I will rutner Annabeth all her memories from all of her past lives and make her immoral like I should have down 2,000 years ago." He teun back to look at him and sighed. "Fine geezer, but let's get a few things straight. I still hate you, still want you tu dea, and I ain't killing innocent people." Zeus nodded his head and walked over to Hepatus and snapped his finger.

The chair grew a violent shade of red and he was jadecrew from the throne and the torne became bare like steal. Sit in the chair nd you will be the new god on the council. Aiden laughed at him "No you get Annabeth in here and you do as you said" He sighed and snapped his figner and Annabeth appeared, then Zues snaped his fingers again and her cloud gray eyes were clear she loek at Zeus and slapped him across the face. "You asshole how are you even allowed to be king." Aiden smiled wide and walked over to the throne and it was set ablaze, it was coated in red leather and flames extended from the back of the chair, it look like a waterfall of blue flames. "So w done here" Ares was the one that said it and Zeus like over to him and nodded his head. I watch as Aiden and Annabeth walked of the throne, Ares walked over to me and grabbed my hand and walke me out of the throne room nd over to the garden filled with pink rose my favorite. He got down one knew and he simeld wide. "Told you that I would marry you. Will you marry me?" I felt tears stream down my face and a sense of joy overcame my whole body. "That means yes" I looked vreo to see Aiden smiling before he lifted Annabeth into the air and sun her before her brought he back down slowly and kissed her. "I missed you with my whole being." She started to cry and nodded her head as she rested her hand into the crook of his next. "Well baby you going to marry me or not I have to heat it from you." I cried even more nd nodded my head yes asd he placed the ring on my finger


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 There Ain't No Party Like A Onlypain Party

Ares POV

This day couldn't get any better that was the only thing that I thought of as I walked the street with my baby in my arms the sun was shining and for the first time in awhile I felt at peace and I didn't have to worry about the hunchback coming with a sword after us. I sighed and like over to the beach "Can we go the last time that we were on the beach was in the human world we never get to enjoy the olympus beach." I nodded my head and turned behind me to see Aiden and Annabeth talking then she ran off and he smiled and looked over to us. "Whats up?" He looked at us that doofy grin back on his face. "Going to the beach you guys coming." He snapped his fingers and he was in his swim trunks and a surfboard was in his left hand."Annabeth is going to dump percy and then she will meet us." I nodded my head I am sure that was going to do well.

We headed to the beach and I didn't see the girls anywhere and I sighed they better not be causing problems that I have going to have to solve. I look at Aphrodite she was beaming she was so happy. I walked down the wooden steps and lifted her up and placed her in the sand. When she hit the sand she had a bright pink bikini top and a black cover up keeping everything below the waist covered. I signed look behind Aiden was walking at his own pace why was that boy taking so long. I watched him run over to the water and jumped in and I walked over to the sand where I had the perfect view of him and laid down the extra large towel on the sand and Aphrodite sat down while I took my shirt off and snapped my fingers to appear in trunks. I sat down and looked at her and she smiled wide at me. "So I get that you two are all happy about getting married but did you have to ruin my son's day in the process." I looked up to see Poseidon looking at me I growled Aiden and his shit. I stood up and looked at him and the at the beach were Percy was about to make the wave collapse on Aiden. "Uncle P you might want to stop him before Aiden goes down there and kills him." Poseidon looked at the same scene I did but it was too late Percy controlled the water causing the wave to fall onto Aiden's head forcing him to whisper out. Aiden didn't resurface for a while I was worried that he be drowning. But he resurfacing in the undertow and stumbled out of the water. His board was broke in half and there was ichor streaming from a cut above his eye.

He walked straight over to Percy and punch him in the face causing the kid to stumble back a little bit before he stood back up and got in Aiden's face. Annabeth ran in between the two of them and I sighed and looked at the scene things wouldn't be going well and someone was about to die. I walked over there with Poseidon right behind me. I walked over to Aiden and pulled him by the shoulder and Poseidon did the same with the punk. Annabeth looked at Aiden a worried look in her eyes. "Percy what the hell I tried to explain it to you the best that I could Zeus restored my memories and gave me my immortality I had a family and I still do I have 2 sons I haven't seen in 2,000 years you need to let it go. Plus I know that you are cheating on my with Clarisse so problem solved. " His eyes widen in shock and I was about to kill him myself, he looked at her and then at me and he looked like he was about to run. "Hey dad" I look over to see Clarisse and Silena walking towards me with icecream in there hands. They took one look at the situation and they knew shit was going down. "What is going on?" Silena looked at Percy and then at Aiden who had Ichor still streaming down his face. Aiden looked at Percy and then at Clarisse, "You're sleeping with him you have got to be kidding me and you had the nerve to cheat on my wife I should kill your ass. It would make life so much simpler. I'm heading home to get a new bored if you are still here when I come back you're dead" Aiden walked off the beach with Annabeth following right after them.

I sighed heavily and looked at Clarisse and she looked at my pleading she didn't say a thing but I knew she didn't want me to say anything or bring it up. I sighed heavily and looked at Poseidon and he nodded his head. "Clarisse go do something that isn't here, you to Sliena. "Okay daddy" I was taken back a bit when I heard Selena say that right before she walked off with Clarisse. I smile a little bit and looked back at Pery. "Don't go near Annabeth and Clarisse for your own health loser." I nodded towards my uncle and walked away from us and I like over to Aphrodite the girls were gawking at the ring I had just put on her finger before they ran off to swim in the ocean. I sat down next to Aphrodite and sighed, "Why didn't you tell me that Percy was messing around with Clare bear." She sighed and looked at me "I knew that you weren't going to take this to a way that it didn't need to go so I just didn't tell you for your own something else is bugging you what is it?" I looked at her and smiled slightly, "Nothing it's just that Selena just called me daddy I am just a little shocked that she would call me that I know how much she adores her father who Gea killed to get her to do her bidding only problem was that it didn't work and the guy died." I watched Aphrodite face turn into a frown for a moment before she smile at me. "Yes but you have been taking care of her every since then so she had grown attached to you I don't think she did it by accident." I nodded my head in agreement.I laid my head back and hope that the rest of my day went this smoothly.

"Dad get up it's time to go, mom you to I can't believe the both of you fell asleep in the sun." I opened my right eye to see Aiden towering over me which never happened did I get short, I mumble under my breth and started to sit up and Aphrodite fell limp at my side. Once a part of her face hit it pure white sand she woke up with a start. She looked at Aiden and then at the sun, "What time is is?" Aiden was trying to hold back a smirk and it wasn't that funny or that convincing.I sighed and looked at him "Well what time is it" I looked up to the sun and saw that it was setting off in the horizon you have got to be kidding me we slept all day. "Well at any rate it doesn't matter now let's head back to the house." I started to get up and Annabeth looked at me and then at Aphrodite and her face turned into a frown. "Lord Ares, Lady Aphrodite I just wanted to apologize for the way my past life acted towards you." That had to be the dumbest thing that I ever heard, I was dying of laughter when Aphrodite started to join in. "Mom. Dad" I agreed and looked at my daughter in law "Annabeth you can't control who you get reincarnated as you appearance and name stay the same but your personality does we did except you to act the same way you did 2,000 years ago when you married our son in the first place. It's fine we didn't hold a let's head back to the house I think that there is going to be a party today."They both nodded their head as I snapped my fingers to teleport us back to the house I didn't feel like walking my muscles ached and I was exhausted.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Wedding Goes Off Without A Hitch

Ares POV

"Get up you are going to be late to our own wedding. I know that it is a small ceremony but still this is important to me." I rolled over to my back and looked up to see Aphrodite is a pink gown that went down to her ankles. I sighed and looked at her "What's the big deal you have been married once before." I cracked a smile and she glared at me "You're not funny and whoever told you that you were only said that because you are the god of war and they are scared of you." I smiled slyly at her and nodded my head "Then who ever told you were the prettiest women in the world only said that because you are the goddess of Love and you can be very spiteful and explode at the weirdest times." She glared at me anger boiling in her eyes for a moment them she let it disappear. "Ares I didn't want to get married to that thing but I do want to get married to you and I would prefer it if my own husband showed up to the ceremony on time. Its that too much to ask for. I am letting your mother do the marriage ceremony you can't do this one thing for me." I laughed at her and got out of bed. I was right in front of her in two long strides. "My mother is doing the ceremony because she is the goddess of marriage don't try to put that one on me. As for the wedding thing we have a hour till the ceremony and I'm not that worried about it. We exchanged some vows wrapp a magically gold thread on our arms and our souls are intervened until we get divorced." She smiled a me it was small but I could still see it.

She huffed out a large amount of air and then nodded her head "Fine but you need to wear a suit or your military uniform you choose." I thought about it there was going to be a party afterwards and I was going to be taking shots no doubt about it. That would be hard to do with a stupid monkey suit on. I snapped my finger and my military uniform appeared on my look at me examine it to make sure nothing was about of place she didn't seem surprised that I chose my military uniform but then again who would be surprised. She wrapped her hands around my neck and her soft lips reached mine. Her kiss and touch was soft something that we both weren't use to. She broke from the kiss a red tint appearing on her face. "Just promise me one thing that the hunchback freak won't be there." I sighed heavily there was no way that I could promise that all of olympus was going to be there because she invited them. Though the ceremony would only be 10 minutes the party was what they were all coming for. I sighed heavily and shook my head no "Lord Zeus demands that the freak be invited to the wedding whether or not that he shows up is another story but he mostly likely will to start some problems." She glared at me something vicious and fierce in her eyes "If that freak dares ruin my wedding I will cut him from his throat to his balls, whatever left of them that is." I laughed at her brushing a piece of her blond hair out of face and tossed it over her shoulder. "For you I would stop time" She smiled and giggled at me it was something that I use to say to her when we were first dating. "I would parrt oceans just to get to you, and even then I would make the very earthquake if it meant making you smile." I saw a little tear forming at the corner of her eye and I wipe it away without smearing her makeup.

"You're not supposed to cry on your wedding day you know that it is bad luck right." She giggled at me and sighed heavily her shoulders dropping a bit. "How can I not cry when my husband is saying the sweetest things to me. My ."I laughed at her if there was something that I am not it is soft.I growled low at her and I watched the goosebumps on her skin appeared. "I think that it is time for us to go to Palace." She nodded her head at me and we walked out of the house and down towards the palace. It would only take us a few moment to get there so there was no point in teleporting there. Of course the first persons that we have to run into was my mother. She smiled at the both of us and sighed heavily what was it with women today and sighing. "You two ready once I do this there is no going back I will not grant you're a divorce." I smiled and looked at Aphrodite "I want to spend eons with her there is no way that I will ever want a divorce." She smiled wide at me it looked like there was a tear in the corner of her eye. She wiped it with the back of her hand and went back to looking at my mother. "No going back I have never wanted something more in my life." My mother nodded her head and walked over to the altar she use to do the marriages on olympus. I didn't bother to turn behind me I already knew that there was a bunch of gods and half bloods behind us. They just always magically appeared. My mother wrapped something cold around my arm and then wrapped the other end around Aphrodite's arms. I looked down to see the golden chain wrapped around our arms. She whispered some magical words and we repeated I wasn't really paying much attention. I just couldn't look away from Aphrodite. She seems so happy that there was a glow coming off of chain glew and melted onto our arms leaving a serpent like pattern in our arms before it disappeared.

The ceremony was over and I could have sworn I hear Apollo say let's party and I couldn't disagree with him. We were teleported to the grass pavilion we used for our party and the muses were djing. Aphrodite was fluttering around the crowd thanking people for coming to the ceremony and all of that. "So its a official I'm not a bastard son anymore." I tune to my left to see Aiden standing there with a beer in both of his hand, he handed one to me and I took it gladly. "Don't be a smart ass you hear me." He rolled his eyes at me and look off to where Annabeth and Aphrodite were talking and laughing. "Yes sir but really I'm glad you tide the knot I don't have to keeping hearing Harmonias mouth anymore." I laughed Harmonia had the tendencies to try and get people to help her get the two of us together. "Yes well I'm just glad I got my first born son back I hated you being so far ways where I couldn't keep a eye on you." He laughed at me "Dad I can handle myself." I smiled at him and nodded my head "I am aware of that but I am allowed to worry about you I hope that you know that." I turned to look at him and he looked me in the eyes his gaze never leaving mine but he had this huge grin on his face. "I know that's why every time I ran into some trouble with other gods or mortal suddenly they just went missing and I never saw them again huh." I laugh at him "Yes well let's not mention that to your mother shall we." He laughed at me and nodded his head. I look over the crowd and notice that Percy was talking to Clarisse she seemed happy and I guess being her father I should be happy with that. "Hey Aiden you and Percy good I don't want any problems now that you are here I mean. Back on olympus." He looked towards Percy and sighed heavily "I never had a problem with the kid he didn't like the fact that he was dating my wife I can't help that. But yeah I am good lord Zeus is his wisdom asked me to teach a course in camp halfblood so I'll be heading down there for a week or two." I don't think that he would ever agree with that but something in his voice told me that he didn't do it because he wanted to.

I watched as Clarisse and Aiden made eye contact and she ran over to us. She smiled at Aiden and he nodded his head and walked away from us,and other to talk to his mother and Annabeth. "Daddy" I sighed heavily "It's fine Clare bear you too can hang or date or whatever it is the two of you are doing but the minute that he does not somthing that I don't like I am going to kill him" She seemed surprised but smile after a moment and hugged me, "Thanks dad I love you so much" She ran off and Aphrodite walked over to me and smile wide. "Come on stud I think that it is about time that you and me dance." I laughed at her "I think all that makeup is melting your brain I don't dance and you know that." My voice was stern and a little frown appeared on her face. "Yeah but I thought that since is was our wedding day you would dance with me." I sighed heavily as she broke out her puppy dog eyes and pouty lip. "Really? This is why I give Slinea whatever she wants and you complain about it." She giggled at me and I took her hand and held her for a moment. "One dance then we head home." She looked at me second confused for a moment. "But the party just started." I laughed at her "Yeah well we got our own party to get to at the house." Sh smiled wide and looked at me and nodded her head. "Did I tell you how amazing your are." I laughed at her and smile "I could stand to hear it more" She giggled at me as we walked core to the dance floor. I could get use to this life.


End file.
